<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody to love by norton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907142">Somebody to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/norton/pseuds/norton'>norton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Anachronistic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Men Crying, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/norton/pseuds/norton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has a one-night stand but doesn't remember a thing, was it just a movie he barely remembers or was it something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original written as a script for one of my classes, we had to incorporate either sex or violence so I decided to write somewhat of a fluff-like fan fiction of a movie, I didn't plan on uploading it but my friend said it was cute enough to be here. I kept it in the script format rather than the traditional narrative formatting, I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading it. Was an attempt of being in-character and and being written in the style of Tarantino, but I probably failed at both.</p><p>Title is from the Jefferson Airplane song by the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EXT. CIELO DRIVE - NIGHT </p><p>A car drives into a parking spot in front of a fairly expensive looking house.<br/>
Two men, RICK DALTON and CLIFF BOOTH, get out of the car, Rick being completely drunk, Cliff helps him out of the car as Rick struggles to find his balance. Both men walk to the front of the house.<br/>
Rick fumbles with his keys before dropping them, Cliff picks them up and opens the front door for him.</p>
<hr/><p>INT. RICK'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT<br/>
Both men enter the house, Cliff takes the keys and puts them on the table near the door as he guides Rick to the couch. Cliff then walks back the door to shut it. Rick gets up from the couch.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Rick, c'mon, you're drunk.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(tipsy)<br/>
I'm not drunk, I'm sober.<br/>
<br/>
Rick begins crying, this normal when he's drunk.<br/>
Cliff walks up to Rick before Rick grabs his shirt tightly, he pulls Cliff into a rough kiss before Cliff pulls away.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Come here fucker.<br/>
<br/>
Rick pulls Cliff back into another kiss, Cliff is confused but continues. Rick tugs at the front of Cliff shirt.<br/>
Rick grabs Cliff's wrist and takes him into his bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>INT. RICK'S BEDROOM<br/>
Rick pulls Cliff into yet another rough, full-mouth kiss before pushing him onto the bed. He sits on Cliff's lap as he pulls off his shirt. Cliff is both confused and aroused.<br/>
Rick pushes Cliff onto his back as his hands slide down Cliff's body before he coddles Cliff's crotch through his pants.<br/>
<br/>
AS THE FOLLOWING HAPPENS, THE CAMERA CUTS AWAY TO A NIGHT LANDSCAPE, THE AUDIENCE ONLY HEARS SOUNDS-– THE SOUNDS OF BELT UNBUCKLING, SHUFFLING OF PANTS, PANTING, MOANING.</p>
<hr/><p>INT. RICK'S BEDROOM - MORNING<br/>
Rick wakes up in his bed, and notices the side next to him was made. His feels his head pounding. On the left side of him a note was written with his name on it from Cliff, Rick never notices the note.<br/>
Rick gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom.<br/>
Rick winces in pain as a hangover kicks in. He questions if something happened last night. He feels like he did as he senses that he may have gotten "lucky" last night.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. RICK'S LIVING ROOM - DAY<br/>
Rick, now dressed, uses a rotary phone to call Cliff.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(on phone)<br/>
Cliff, I'm going to need you again for a ride.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Aw, you don't have to call me to ask, you know I was heading to your house anyway.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(embarrassed)<br/>
Well, y'know I wanted to be polite about it and call you.<br/>
<br/>
Cliff chuckles a bit on the phone.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Don't worry about it partner.<br/>
<br/>
Cliff hangs up the phone.<br/>
Rick hangs up the phone before questioning what happened last night. He doesn't remember much other then what he assumed was him watching some porno last night.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(mutters to himself)<br/>
The fuck happen last night? Shit.<br/>
<br/>
Rick cups his head in pain as he heads out to his door to wait for Cliff.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. CLIFF'S TRAILER - DAY<br/>
Cliff leaves his trailer and walks to his car. An overhead shot shows him driving from his secluded trailer and onto a main roadway.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. HOLLYWOOD BOULEVARD - DAY<br/>
Cliff drives his car as building and billboards of advertisements past by him in the background.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. CIELO DRIVE: RICK'S HOUSE - DAY<br/>
Cliff pulls up to Rick's house as Rick waits outside his front door. He walks up the car and opens the door as he takes a seat in the passenger's side.<br/>
An awkward silence fills the car as Cliff pulls out of the driveway.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. MOVIE SET - DAY<br/>
Cliff parks his car outside of the set of buildings made to matched the 1880's of the wild west. Rick gets out of the car. <br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(looking through the window)<br/>
Y'know I asked the stunt coordinator if you could be in this.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
And what he say?<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
You can be in it, just know Randy's on this movie.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Shit, really?<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(embarrassed)<br/>
Yeah.<br/>
<br/>
Rick then walks away from the passenger's window and begins making his way to set. Cliff gets out of the car, locks it, and follows after him.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. MOVIE SET - DAY<br/>
Rick walks pass a couple of extras moving a large light another one follows holding a couple of massive poles. He looks confused as he doesn't know where the director is. <br/>
Rick then walks up to an extra pushing a cart full of different coloured cloths.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Excuse me, do you know where the director is, I'm Rick Dalton.<br/>
<br/>
EXTRA #1<br/>
Oh, yeah, he's over near the prop saloon.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Thank you.<br/>
<br/>
Rick then walks past a couple of buildings before finding the fake saloon. Cliff shortly, follows after him.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. SALOON - DAY<br/>
Rick spots the director within the crowd of people talking to him. He then walks over to him as he accidentally bumps into a couple of people.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
You the director?<br/>
<br/>
Rick asks ROBERT ADAMS as he stops talking to a make-up artist.<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
Yeah, I'm the director. Wait.<br/>
(pause)<br/>
You Dalton?<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(light-hearted)<br/>
That's me.<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
Well, shit, nice to see a legend such as yourself. This is Deborah.<br/>
<br/>
Robert motions to the make-up artist, DEBORAH.<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT (CONT'D)<br/>
She'll take you into make-up. Say did you bring that stuntman guy you were talking about.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(pause)<br/>
Oh! Cliff? Yeah, he'll be here soon.<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
That's great, today we'll be filming the fight scene we went over last week.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(to himself)<br/>
Fight scene?<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
You know the one, it happens after your character.<br/>
<br/>
Cliff comes up right behind Rick.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Yeah, the one with the sheriff beating up rogue cowboy.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(surprised)<br/>
Jesus Cliff!<br/>
<br/>
Cliff says nothing but chuckles.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(pause)<br/>
Yeah I remember that scene.<br/>
<br/>
Rick does not remember that scene.<br/>
<br/>
Rick and Cliff are then led by Deborah, to the make-up trailer.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. MAKE-UP TRAILER - DAY<br/>
Rick then Cliff exit the make-up trailer, both of them donning moustaches, Cliff having a bit more make-up to match Rick's complexion.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. SALOON - DAY<br/>
Rick and Cliff are outside of the saloon waiting for directions. Robert then goes up to the both of them.<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
Okay, so for this scene, you're angry at the sheriff, you don't want to go to jail, you kinda like jab him a bit in the face, its a real, you know, roughhousing kind of fight.<br/>
<br/>
Rick doesn't understand a single word of what Robert said but acts like he understands. Cliff knows that Rick didn't understand any of that.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
So it's like a couple of face jabs and a punch in the stomach, right?<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
Yeah! My mind drew a blank for what the fight was.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Don't mention it.</p>
<hr/><p>INT. SALOON - DAY<br/>
Rick sits off on the side lines as Cliff and another STUNTMAN dressed in cowboy garb pretend fight each other. Rick feels strange as he watch Cliff throw another fake punch. He feels like something happened last night but it feels to vague to remember what. Rick then winces at the pain he feels in his head, he doesn't know if it's from the heat or the hangover but he looks distressed. <br/>
Cliff continues his stunt routine before glancing over to Rick to see he is in pain. The other stuntman doesn't notice this and accidentally punches Cliff in the face.<br/>
Cliff gets knocked to the ground.<br/>
He wheezes a bit.<br/>
<br/>
STUNTMAN<br/>
Shit! Sorry man.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Ah, partner, it's fine<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
Cut! Cliff you alright.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
(chuckles)<br/>
It's fine, I'm used to being thrown around.<br/>
<br/>
Rick looks scared as he realises he's the reason Cliff got punched in the face.<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
Cliff why don't sit this out for a bit, I don't want you to be in pain.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Ah you don't have to.<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
No, no, I insist, you took quite a fall.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Ahh alright then.<br/>
<br/>
Cliff then walks off with one of the assistant directors. Rick feels guilty he caused Cliff to get punched and soon follows after him.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT/INT. MOVIE TRAILER - DAY<br/>
Rick is seen following the assistant and Cliff until they go inside to the trailer, Rick soon follows in after.<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
Hey, you don't have to come in here.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
I...<br/>
(pause)<br/>
I just wanted to make sure he was okay and apologised.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
For what?<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Well I feel like I was the reason you got hit.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Oh that<br/>
(laughs)<br/>
I'm alright, thank you, I was just worried, you looked to be in pain over there. I should be asking if you're alright.<br/>
<br/>
The assistant looks a bit concerned as this conversion happens.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Yeah, I'm sorry about that.<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
Here Cliff.<br/>
<br/>
The assistant hands Cliff some ice wrapped in a towel. <br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT (CONT'D)<br/>
I hope this helps.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Thanks.<br/>
<br/>
Cliff puts it to his face. Rick gives Cliff a worried look, Cliff looks back at him. Nothing is said before the assistant breaks the silence.<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
You two queer or something? They way you look at each other is kinda queer?<br/>
<br/>
Rick looks heavily concerned as Cliff gives more of a confused look.<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
I swear to God if you two are fucking faggots, I will tell the director to fire your sorry asses.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
What a friend can't be concerned?<br/>
<br/>
The assistant looks at Rick as she says this.<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
The way he's looking at you, I wouldn't believe that.<br/>
<br/>
Rick is dead silence throughout this, he looks like he's about to cry. Cliff notices this.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Say, why don't you get out of here. <br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
Why, so you two faggots can be queer in here in peace? I rather not. I don't want to know you two gonna fuck in here.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(defeated)<br/>
Ma'am, please leave, I just want to have a private conversation with my stuntman here. Nothin' "queer" is gonna happen.<br/>
<br/>
The assistant looks at him with a blank expression, she doesn't buy it. Cliff clears his throw as he gets up and walks towards the assistant. <br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Miss, I don't want to cause any trouble and hurt your pretty little face but<br/>
(more serious)<br/>
I would like to have a conversation with my boss.<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
Fine.<br/>
(under her breath)<br/>
Queer.<br/>
<br/>
The assistant huffs angrily as she leaves the trailer.<br/>
Cliff knows he probably just got the both of them fired. But he doesn't care about that right now, he cares more about Rick.<br/>
Cliff turns to Rick who looks like he's about to cry.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Partner, what's wrong?<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
I caused you to get hit. It's my fault.<br/>
<br/>
Rick begins sobbing.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
It's my fault you got hit. I shouldn't have looked at you.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Rick, you didn't do anything, I was just worried, you looked like you were in pain.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
That doesn't matter.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Yes it does, to me it does.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Why?<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Well, because of what happened last night.<br/>
<br/>
Rick stops crying and looks confused.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Did we...<br/>
Rick pauses for a bit until he realizes that he didn't watch a porno last night but rather he may have had sex with Cliff.<br/>
<br/>
RICK (CONT'D)<br/>
No, no we didn't, we...I'm not. I didn't I know I didn't, that was fake wasn't it? I didn't.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Partner, do you not remember?<br/>
<br/>
Cliff looks at Rick as he begins to tear up.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(through tears)<br/>
I don't. I hope we didn't fuck. I really hope we didn't I'm not some queer, I'm...<br/>
<br/>
Rick stutters as he attempts to make an argument for himself that he didn't have sex with Cliff last night.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Look, Rick.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
What? You gonna turn me in? I'm sorry I...I couldn't help myself.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Rick.<br/>
<br/>
Cliff walks from the trailer door and sits down in front of Rick, he puts one hand on his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Rick, I knew this. I knew you liked me.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
What you mean?<br/>
<br/>
Cliff lets out a heavy breath as he lightly slaps Rick on the cheek.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Man, look, it's kind of obvious you have some sort of crush on me? I don't mind, I kind of enjoy it. Did last night happen? It did. <br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
(sobbing)<br/>
No!<br/>
<br/>
Cliff takes his glasses out from his pocket and puts them on Rick. Rick stops crying before looking at Cliff with a sad expression.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
I'm sorry Cliff.<br/>
(pause)<br/>
I'm sorry. I'm what you call a fag. I don't like women.<br/>
<br/>
Rick begins crying again before Cliff picks him up by his shoulders and kisses him lightly on the mouth.<br/>
Rick stops crying.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Rick, don't cry. Please, I knew this. Just, would have been nicer to y'know, let this somewhere else.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
You're not going to get me arrested?<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
(chuckles)<br/>
If I did, I wouldn't have a job, man.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
What are we going to do now? Since you know this.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Well, I think it's best we just keep this secret. Don't want you getting locked up. <br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
What about you?<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
You know me, jail's not going to arrest me for poontang.<br/>
<br/>
Rick lets a bit of a laugh before he's interrupted by a bang on the trailer door.<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT (O.S.)<br/>
You faggots fucking in there?<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
We ain't fucking anything!<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF (CONT'D)<br/>
(to Rick)<br/>
I wish though.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
You promise not to tell anyone?<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
I swear.<br/>
<br/>
Cliff makes a crossing motion on his chest where his heart would be.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF (CONT'D)<br/>
On my mother's honour.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Good. We should get out before they think we were fuckin'.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
That's a great idea.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT. TRAILER - DAY<br/>
Rick then Cliff get out of the trailer to be met by the assistant director, she looks angry.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
You report us miss?<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
You're lucky the director likes you two, wish your sorry asses were in jail.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
That's cute, ain't she cute Rick, she wanted to report us.<br/>
<br/>
Rick doesn't say anything but smiles to go along with Cliff.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF (CONT'D)<br/>
You best leave us alone now, alright ma'am?<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT<br/>
Fine, but I'm on to you.<br/>
<br/>
She looks at Rick.<br/>
<br/>
ASSISTANT (CONT'D)<br/>
Him too.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
(sarcastic)<br/>
That's sweet. Take care ma'am.<br/>
<br/>
Cliff walks away from the assistant as he motions to Rick to follow him, the assistant gives an angered look as the two men head back to the set.<br/>
Cliff and Rick look at each other as they walk back, giving a mutual understanding that while they can be together nobody must find out about this.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Let's go finish that scene, cowboy.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Way ahead of you.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT/INT. SALOON - DAY<br/>
Rick sits back into his chair and watches Cliff perform his stunts, he waits for his turn and so on. The two of them finish filming together.<br/>
<br/>
ROBERT<br/>
That was great you two, hope to see you tomorrow.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Thanks you too.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
(Chuckles)<br/>
Yeah, you have fun.<br/>
<br/>
The two men walk off set and head for Cliff's car, they drive off.</p>
<hr/><p>EXT/INT. HOLLYWOOD BOULEVARD: CAR - AFTERNOON<br/>
Rick is attempting to light a cigarette, he fails to, but Cliff puts out his lighter and helps him.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
You want to do anything later?<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Y'know, FBI is on later tonight, want to watch that?<br/>
<br/>
Rick sighs playfully.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Sure thing buddy. Maybe do something later?<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Like what?<br/>
<br/>
Rick smiles.<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
You know.<br/>
<br/>
CLIFF<br/>
Let's see about that, alright buddy?<br/>
<br/>
RICK<br/>
Sure.<br/>
<br/>
The car drives as neon signs soon light up, this would be a new chapter for the both of them.<br/>
<br/>
CUT TO:<br/>
THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! any type of feedback is always appreciated : ]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>